The Tale of Two
by LP1031
Summary: L/J Love/Hate.. Lily and james are growing up in hogwarts enemys till the end..but what happens when their friends put differnet ideas in their heads? rated for language and sexual content
1. diagon ally

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and Star and Bridget. J.K Rowling owns everything else because she is extremely talented and awesome!  
  
The Tale of Two  
  
It was a hot summer's day on number 4 privet drive. Lily evens was sitting outside on her porch swing letting the breeze capture her thoughts. Lily was a 13 year old girl entering her third year of school. See lily is no ordinary girl. Not only by appearance with her flowing dark red hair and her flashing emerald green eyes, she was also a witch. And her school was no ordinary school either. She went to one of the finest wizarding academies in Europe, Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. How she missed it so. She missed her friends Anna, Bridgett, Bella, and Star. She missed the moving stair cases the ghosts the nutty professors, hell she even missed fights with her worst enemy James Potter. Yes James Potter he was a wild one. He had uncontrollable messy black hair deep ocean blue eyes that any girl could melt into. He was chaser on the Gryffindor house team and he was, to put it bluntly, a loaded pureblood. All those qualities made him the most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts. Even though he had his good traits he also had his faults. Yes probably all the girls in Hogwarts wanted him but he went through a girl faster then you could say Quidditch. He also had a nasty habit for playing pranks; this is why lily and he got into so many fights. Along side James in everything he did was Sirius Black. Also devilishly handsome, with his shaggy dark brown hair and his puppy dog brown eyes he was also a major prankster and heart breaker. Another one of their friends was Remus Lupin. He was exceptionally handsome but not as stunning as his other friends. He was rather quite but still participated greatly in their pranks. Once a month Remus would always seem to disappear, they said it was to visit his sick mother but lily knew better. And the last of the group was Peter Pettigrew. He was a small tubby boy with sandy blonde hair and a timid look to his face not at all a lady getter as the other three but still a prankster who would join in on the fun. Together the four boys would call themselves the Marauders. They were by far the most popular group in school if they all hated you so did everyone else. But the funny thing was that lily only got cross with James; she liked the rest of them just fine (except maybe Peter). But there was just something about James that pissed her off, not to mention the constant pranks he pulled on her. But enough about James and the Marauders. Lily traveled back inside to her kitchen to get snack. Her family sat in there. Lily's family was Muggles, or non magic folk but it didn't bother Lily a tiny bit. There was her radiant mother who always had a smile on. She had the same red hair as Lily's and stunning hazel eyes. Then there was Mr. Evans sitting there reading the paper. He had shaggy blonde hair and the same brilliant green eyes as Lily's. And the last member of Lilly's family was her sister, Petunia. Petunia was the worst sort of muggle imaginable. She hated anything magic, including Lily. She had blonde hair hazel eyes and a long neck; she kind of resembled a horse. Lily went over to the table to join her family.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning sweetie how are you today." Her mom said with her usual smile.  
  
"I'm great mum. How are you father? Petunia?" she asked  
  
"Good." Her father said half consciously, because he was to occupied by his paper  
  
"It'd be better if you weren't here freak!" Petunia said bitterly.  
  
"Petunia be nice to you sister!" her mother snapped.  
  
"Mum my equipment list for Hogwarts came and I was wondering if we could make a trip to Diagon alley soon?"  
  
"Why of coarse dear, you can invite a friend along if you wish."  
  
"Thanks mum." Lily said sweetly and kissed her mom on the cheek.  
  
Lily got up from the table gave her mother a smile, gave her sister a sneer and then went up stairs to owl her best friend Bella to go shopping with her. Yes lily had many best friends but Arabella Figg, Bella for short, was by far her best. With her raven hair and her stunning blue eyes Bella was a fire cracker. She was extremely outgoing and was quite the charmer. Lily was very beautiful but didn't go for what she wanted. Bella on the other hand went right for her prey and usually got what she wanted. Lily made it up to her room and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill to write to Bella.  
  
Dear Bella  
  
HEEEEY! How has your summer been? Good I hope. Mine has been same old same old boring as usual. My mum is going to take me to Diagon ally in a few days would you like to come? If so just owl me back ASAP  
  
LoTs Of LoVe LiLy  
  
She handed her letter to her owl Juliet and watched her owl soar out the window.  
  
~Ok right now we are changing POV for those of you out there who didn't notice (~  
  
"OY JAMES WHERES THE CALDRIN CAKES?" screamed Sirius  
  
"In the cabinet to your left genius." Said James  
  
"Thanks Jim."  
  
"Don't call me Jim."  
  
"Alright Jimmy."  
  
"Don't call me jimmy either."  
  
"Jeez there is no pleasing you is there."  
  
James Potter and Sirius black stood in the kitchen of the Potter manor looking for a mid day snack. Both boys were also going into there third year at Hogwarts along with lily and her friends.  
  
"Hey you wanna go to Diagon ally in a couple days?" asked James.  
  
"Fur why wot." Said Sirius with his mouth full.  
  
"God you're a pig, I hope you?" said James.  
  
"Thanks Jim!" said Sirius affectionately. James just sighed.  
A couple days had past and Lily and Bella were down in Diagon Ally getting their supplies. Bella was talking about how she met the cutest muggle ever.  
  
"Lil you just don't understand I mean this boy was no human he was a GOD!" Bella ranted.  
  
"Really Bella he couldn't have been all that great" sighed Lily.  
  
"Oh but he was. and speaking of cute boys I think I see James potter and Sirius black!"  
  
Lily sighed, just what she need a visit form the stupidest jackass ever.  
  
"Why hello Bella, Lily." Said Sirius elegantly. Bella giggled, Lily knew that Bella had always fancied Sirius, boy was she dumb.  
  
"Hello" Sirius they said in unison.  
  
"Hey Bella, fire head." Said James.  
  
"Oooh clever Potter, did you think of that on by yourself?" replied Lily.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were a snap dragon not a Lily" said James.  
  
"Shove it pot head." Lily was getting extremely angry.  
  
There arguing went on for some time while Bella and Sirius would stand to the side and flirt with each other. Finally when they both finished arguing they decided to leave.  
  
"Come on Bella lets go I've inhaled enough pot for one day." Lily said in a rage.  
  
"Umm OK Bye Sirius, James." Bella said politely.  
  
"OOOOO that James Potter is such an annoyance. CHRIST how could anyone be friends with such a pig headed arrogant shit faced jackass LIKE HIM!" Lily screamed "You know what I think?" said Bella  
  
"What?" said Lily.  
  
"I think you like James." Said Bella smiling.  
  
"WHAT! That is probably the-"  
  
"Smartest thing I've ever said, yes I know I'm a genius."  
  
"I was going more towards retard. How could you think that? It's just sooo ugh!"  
  
"Well you tow are always around each other and you always talk about him it's almost like your obsessed." Said Bella grinning madly.  
  
"Yeah I talk about how much I hate him, and how I always insult him and he insults me!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Yeah. Well hate is a form of passion and mocking is a form of flattery." Said Bella.  
  
"GRR You're so infuriating." Lily said  
  
"Yes, but you love me anyway."  
  
What Lily didn't know was that while she and James were arguing is that Sirius and Bella had a plan. They intended on setting up there two best friend but weren't exactly sure how yet, but if anyone could do it they could.  
  
Little did Bella and Lily know was that James and Sirius were having the same conversation.  
  
"CHRIST ON A CRAKER! I don't know how anyone could stand being in the same presence as that red haired big mouth book worm of a bitch!" James raged.  
  
"Why Jimmy boy if I didn't know any better I'd say you were quite taken with little Lily flower." Said Sirius.  
  
"Well then I guess you don't know any better 'because I hate that girl AND STOP CALLING ME JIMMY!"  
  
"Oooh but I think your wrong James; I could see the heat between. When you told her that she better put out her hair before Diagon Ally burnt down what you were really saying was. 'Jump in to my bed hot mamma.' And when she told you to eat hippogriff dung what she really meant to say was, 'I want you sooo bad be my lover."  
  
"Wow, and I thought you were Looney before, jeez was I wrong."  
  
"Whatever you say James." And that was the end of their conversation. Both groups finished up their shopping and went back home. When Lily got home she was sooo made she could scream. That little run in with Potter was not a pleasant one. And then having her best friend say that stupid thing about her liking James. How stupid was that. 'Yeah like I would ever like James Potter' she thought to herself. Ha what a stupid idea. 'But you know you do' said a little voice in the back of her head. 'WHAT!?! 'You know it's true' 'NO WAY!' 'You shouldn't deny it' 'I DO NOT repeat DO NOT like James and why am I talking to myself?' 'I don't know I'm your sub conscious.' Lily stopped talking herself and fell on her bed. "I DON"T like James Potter." She said to herself as she fell into a distant sleep 


	2. back to school

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and Star and Bridget. J.K Rowling owns everything else because she is extremely talented and awesome!  
  
It was the day before lily was of to Hogwarts and she was already to go. Her trunk was packed and now all she had to do was wait. It had been a week since her trip to Diagon ally and she hadn't had any strange voices telling her about James Potter since then, but she didn't like to think about that. All she could think about is that she would truly be home tomorrow with her best friends. Just then her mom called up the stairs.  
  
"Lily dear, can you come down for a minute?"  
  
"Yes mum, be right there." Lily replied.  
  
Lily ran down stairs and saw her parents sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"What is it mum?" Lily said she was getting kind of worried her parents looked kind of weird.  
  
"Well since your going of to Hogwarts as a teenager this year we just wanted to discuss a few things with you." Her mother said calmly.  
  
"Sure. What about?" Lily said  
  
"Well," her mother said nervously," you've grown up a lot since last school year and we just want you to, how can I say this, look out for yourself."  
  
This confused Lily a great lot.  
  
"What do you mean?" she questioned.  
  
"No boys!" her father said. Mrs. Evans seemed shocked at this then said  
  
"What your father means dear is that boys and girls tend to start liking each other at this age and just be carefull about what you do around them ok?" she said  
  
"Umm sure mum." Lily said. Wow was that random but oh well her mum didn't need to have any worries.  
  
Though Lily did grow up a lot since her second year. She had gotten a few inches taller and was now around the height of 5'2 and her figure had evened out a bit. She had a slender body with magnificent curves and also her chest had developed as well. Lily now also knew how to do her hair and apply her make up just right. Even though Lily would never do anything serious with a boy a lot of boys would want to with her.  
  
It was now September first and Lily was at Kings Cross station saying goodbye to her family. She gave her mom a kiss and her dad a hug and then disappeared through platform 9 and ¾. After she was through the barrier she saw the scarlet steam engine surrounded by her fellow students.  
  
"LILY!" she heard. It was Bella. She ran over to her best friend and have her a hug.  
  
"Hey Bella! Have you seen Star or Bridget yet?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, the went in to see if they could find us a compartment. Come on lets go get your stuff put away and get on the train." Said Bella.  
  
"K lets go." Replied Lily.  
  
Both girls put Lily's stuff away and went and found their other two best friends, Bridget and Star.  
  
Bridget was beautiful girl. She had flowing straight dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was a little bit shorter then Lily but her height was perfect for her figure. Star had dark brown springy curls. Her eyes were dark chocolate brown and had the most amazing eyelashes around, long and perfectly curled. When she smiled a whole room would light up from her straight, bright teeth. She was more the innocence of the group but she was still a looker. Together the four were inseparable. Sure Lily and Bella were better friends with each other then the other two but not by much. They were probably the equivalent to girl marauders, just as popular and just as sly. Well the girls were catching up on how their summers were but then there was a loud crash and all 4 marauders came crashing in.  
  
"Hello ladies!" bellowed Sirius.  
  
"Was up my hunnies?" said James.  
  
"How are you all today?" said Remus politely.  
  
"H-hi." Murmured Peter.  
  
"Hello boys." All four girls said in unison. Bella and Sirius gave each other a knowing look and a wink. Sirius sat down next to Lily and put his arm around her. Lily sat there pretty confused but she went along with it.  
  
"Hello my little flower how are you this fine day?" said Sirius.  
  
"I'm quit good, and you?" replied Lily.  
  
"Never better." He smiled. The two began to strike up a conversation about their summers and other little things. James looked over and didn't know what to think. 'How could Sirius be talking to flamer over there, god what's wrong with him?' James thought to himself. 'Maybe because you are jealous.' Suggested a little voice in James head. 'What?! That's ridiculous'  
  
'Is it?' questioned his thoughts.  
  
'Yes it is and I'm not going to argue with myself about!' and that was the end of the conversation. Then a second later Bella came over and sat down next to James.  
  
"Hey James!" She said flirtatiously.  
  
"Hey Bella how was your summer?" replied James.  
  
"It was fabulous, and yours?" said Bella. And their conversation hit of from their. Lily was enjoying her conversation with Sirius until she looked over and saw james and Bella flirting like crazy. 'What the hell is Bella doing throwing herself at the piece of garbage?' 'Maybe cause she actually will admit to herself that he is cute nice funny popular-'  
  
'Oh no not you again.' Said Lily.  
  
'Not me? I'm you!'  
  
'Whatever I don't like james'  
  
'Do too'  
  
'Do not'  
  
'Do to'  
  
"I DO NOT" except that time Lily said that out loud, she could feel her cheeks burn.  
  
"Huh?" said Sirius.  
  
"I do not er um want to see Malfoy this year he is just soo annoying." She covered up.  
  
"Oh I defiantly agree." Said Sirius. Just then the compartment door slid open  
  
"Speaking of shit, hello Malfoy, Snape." Said Remus.  
  
"If it isn't potty and his gang. Oh look they have the mudblood and her bitches along too." Malfoy said coolly.  
  
Lily turned her head, sure she was used to Malfoy calling her a mudblood but it was still hurtful. At that word Sirius stood up wand ready in hand.  
  
"Take that back Malfoy before I hex you so bad you won't be able to have kids." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh is that so," said Malfoy, "You and who else obviously Pettigrew doesn't have the balls to do anything about it."  
  
"Yeah well I do and if you ever call Lily a mudblood or any foul name again I'll make sure you wished that all that happened was what Sirius was gonna do cause I'm not that nice now leave you stupid prick." James said with such venom in his voice anyone would have been scared. After that Malfoy and Snape left  
  
Lily didn't know if she heard right. Did James Potter just stand up for her? That was weird. Lily stood up and started to thank them.  
  
"Sirius, James I don't know," but James cute her off.  
  
"It was nothing I just hate it when Malfoy is an ass that's all." James said  
  
"I couldn't stand to hear him say those things to you Lils anytime for you." Sirius said.  
  
Lily appreciated how they stood up for her. She couldn't quit under stand why James did, but she was appreciative all the same.  
The girls and the boys decided to change into their robes as they would be their soon. The train pulled up and hey heard Hagrids familiar voice  
  
"Firs' years over hear!"  
  
They got onto the horseless carriages that took them to the school. They watched the sorting and ate a delicious back to school feast. The girls went to their dorm and the boys to theirs. As Lily climbed into bed and closed her eyes she thought, 'its good to be home.' 


	3. Disruptions and Detentions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and Star and Bridget. J.K Rowling owns everything else because she is extremely talented and awesome!  
  
Anirose~ yeah I thought he was a seeker two but then I found out that he was actually a chaser but in the movie they made him a seeker, yes I know my saying is my fav saying (  
  
freakyfroggurl22~ thanks, and it's ok to be hyper sometimes  
  
And thanks everyone else for reviewing KEEP IT UP!  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
"LILY!" all three girls screamed. Lily jumped outta bed and screamed  
  
"What!?! WHATS GOING ON!" Lily looked up at her three giggling best friends.  
  
"Hehe it's out first day back we couldn't let you sleep in now could we." Bridget said.  
  
All three girls looked showered and ready for there first day back. All wearing there Gryffindor black robes and had there school bags in hand.  
  
"Fine Fine ill take a shower and be ready soon." Grumbled Lily. Lily hopped in the shower and was ready in no time. She did two quick spells one that put her hair in perfect spiral curls and another that gave her a little make up. Not a lot because lily didn't need that much if any at all. The four girls headed down to the great hall for some breakfast. When they got there they took a seat with the Marauders.  
  
"Hello girls how are you?" Sirius said.  
  
"Good you?" they replied  
  
"About to be better." Replied James. The girls understood what that meant. The first prank of the year was about to be played. First James pointed his wand under the table suddenly Snapes hair turned long blonde and really curly. Then Sirius pointed his wand and Snape was wearing a red tap dress and matching shoes. Then Remus pointed his wand at and Snape jumped up on the table and started to tap dance. And for the final touch Peter pointed his wand and Snape started to sing.  
  
"Animal crackers in my soup, monkeys and rabbits loop d' loop!" the whole hall started laughing hysterically, mostly the Marauders and the girls. Then when Snape was done singing he curtsied and the whole hall laughed even harder. He sat back down blushing darker then Lilys hair.  
  
Dumbledore stood up then said," Yes, nice show Mr. Snape and with those word will Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew please report to my office." The Marauders stood up and took a bow as they left the hall. Everyone applauded and cheered.  
  
"No first day back would be completed without a prank from the marauders." Said Star.  
  
"Most definitely." Said Bella  
  
"Oh no." complained Bridget.  
  
"What?" Questioned Lily.  
  
"We have potions with the Slytherins AGIAIN this year oh and its first period. Great way to start of the year, don't you think?" said Bridget.  
  
"Just great," said Lily "the one thing I need is to deal with those stupid gits on my first day back."  
  
The girls finished their breakfast and headed down to the dungeons for there potions class with the Slytherins. Once they got there they found out that the boys had all received detention, but it was well worth it. They all took there seats and waited for the professor to come. Soon enough professor Strouper showed up seeming more disgruntled then ever.  
  
"Every one shut up." He said. "This year we will be working with partners." Everyone got up to go get a partner.  
  
"Hold on," he said smiling, "I'm choosing your partners." Nobody wanted to have there partners picked especially by him.  
  
"Hmmm alright lets see Black and Figg, Lupin and Miller (that's Bridgets last name), Smith (that's Stars last name) and Snape, Patil and Malfoy, Evans and hmmm lets see now ah yes Potter." Lily didn't here the rest of the pairings. Potter!? No how could this happen. She would rather have been with Malfoy then with Potter.  
  
"Alright everyone," continued Strouper, "Go sit with your partners."  
  
Lily got up to go sit next to James; both had a look of utter disgust on their face. She down and he whispered to her.  
  
"If you think this is going to cause a sudden friendship then you're wrong."  
  
"I don't think I should be friends with such a dipshit" Lily said icily.  
  
"Well it's not like I wanted to be friends with a flamer anyway!" he retorted.  
  
"Why you little-" Lily started but was interrupted by professor Strouper.  
  
"Evens, Potter 10 points from Gryffindor and a detention for both of you tonight. Now stay after class so we can discuss your scheduling for your detentions."  
  
'Great' Lily thought, 'More time I have to spend with pot head.' For the rest of the class the students learned about what they were going to cover during the year. At the end of class James and Lily went to professors.  
  
"Evans, Potter you two will be down here scrubbing the walls for your detention tonight, be here at 7 no later or you will serve a detention for every minute you're late!" He said. Lily and James groaned. They started to leave the dungeon when the professor called after them.  
  
"Oh and remember no magic." He remarked with a nasty smirk on his face. The two students exited the dungeon knowing that later they would be in for a long night.  
  
"Sirius, I have to spend a whole detention with flamer Evans!" James groaned, he was defiantly not looking forward to his detention  
  
"Oh come on James Lily isn't really all that bad!" replied Sirius.  
  
"Oh yes she is"  
  
"Bellaaaaaa!!!!" Lily whined "it could've been anyone even Malfoy but nooo it had to be pot head!"  
  
"Oh really Lily you are over reacting James isn't that bad I mean he's actually quite the opposite." Replied Bella  
  
"Gross."  
  
Well the day passed by really quickly and neither Lily nor James was looking forward to their detention but soon enough it came time to go down to the dungeons. The two got their directions from the professor and got to work. Lily started on the walls and James started on the floors.  
  
As the night progress they had spent 2 and a half hrs not talking until Lily kept slipping on the floors.  
  
"Christ potter can you try to leave the floors a little less slippery so I don't crack my skull open!" commented Lily.  
  
"How do you know those weren't my intentions?" remarked James.  
  
"Good kill me, and then when I come back as a ghost I will haunt you till you have to be sent to St. Mungos!" snapped Lily. By that time the tow were inches apart from each other. Lily took a step at James but slipped on the slippery floor, knocking both her and James to the ground. Lily was lying on top of James and they were both starring at each other neither one dared to move.  
  
'Wow I never realized how deep Lily's eyes were. AHHH WHAT AM I THINKING! But they are nice'  
  
'James has the most melting eyes ever could stare at them all day. AHH GOD!!!! But I have to admit they are nice.'  
  
Both of them lay there for a little while longer both of them started to lean in closer. closer.closer but then Lily got up.  
  
"Umm w-we s-s-should get back to work." She stuttered.  
  
"yea." Was all James could say.  
  
Both worked in silence for the rest of the detention. Both headed back to the dormitories. Bella questioned Lily and Sirius questioned James but all they got was 'Nothing happened.' and that was the end of the night.  
  
Chapter three is all done. Well I hope you like it and ummm REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	4. Announcements

Everyone thanks for the reviews I like them A LOT! Now keep it up!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway hopes y'all enjoy chapter 4 now on with the story!  
  
It had been a while since the detention had passed and neither Lily nor James had said a word to each other about their detention, hell they had said a word to each other at all! The group was getting curious as to why they didn't hear the normal bickering from their two friends. Well it was now early December at breakfast and the group was having a normal morning until Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.  
  
"Attention students, as you know the holidays are coming up rather quickly now and instead of just a normal holiday this year we will be having a Yule ball for 3rd yrs and up you are required to wear dress ropes and it will occur Christmas eve night from 7 to midnight now back to breakfast."  
  
After Dumbledore was done speaking everyone started twittering about the Yule ball every where you could here "what should I wear' 'who should I ask?' 'Oh do you think they will go with me?' it was clear that everyone was greatly anticipating the dance.  
  
"Lils this will be great! I dance how wonderful." Started Bella  
  
"I can't wait to buy a dress robe!" squeaked Bridget  
  
"I can't wait to get a date!" said Star slyly.  
  
"Common girls calm down it's not all that big of a deal." Said lily  
  
"Not a big deal!? Not a big deal!? Of course it's a big deal it's our first dance at Hogwarts! The robes the boys the memories we will have just think it'll be absolutely lovely!" exclaimed Bridget  
  
"Oh well we will deal with one thing at a time." Said Lily.  
  
"So boys who you planning on taking to the ball?" Asked Sirius  
  
"Well I was actually thinking of asking Bridget but I dunno if she will say yes or not." Remus said shyly  
  
"Well go for it remey old boy the worst that could happen is that she will say no, but if she does look at all the other delicacies around us choose from!" said Sirius joyously. "What about you Jamie boy?"  
  
"Oh I dunno." James Said lightly. What the three boys didn't know was that James had other things and people on his mind.  
  
When breakfast was over the gang headed down to the dungeons for potions class. When the class got into their pairs the professor started to go over today's assignment.  
  
"Today we will go over the sweet dreams potion." The professor said, "This potion does not have a sudden reaction. The potion works when you go to sleep. It will put your most inner desires into dreams." The class seemed very amused by this. The professor showed them how to brew it and then led them off to work.  
  
"Can you pass me the tongue of toad please?" Asked Lily  
  
"Sure." Replyed James, "Sooo are you going to go to the Yule ball?" James blurted out.  
  
"All depends on if I get asked and if my friends are going, you?" Lily said.  
  
"Yeah probably." And that was all they said to each other for the rest of the class. Little did either of them know that on the other side of the class room Bella and Sirius were discussing plans of the ball themselves.  
  
"So are you going to ask Lily?" questioned Bella.  
  
"Yeah, and if I do that James will most likely ask you and if he doesn't ill tell him to." Replyed Sirius. And in another corner of the room Bridget and Remus were also discussing the dance.  
  
"Umm sooo are you gonna go to the dance?' asked Remus nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Replyed Bridget  
  
"Well are you going with anyone yet?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Well would you like to go with me?" Blurted out Remus. She just looked at him. He had no idea what to think. 'Oh no she thinks I'm sooo stupid I never should have asked damnit!' he scolded himself. Then she opened her mouth and said with a huge grin,  
  
"Of course i would love to go with you Remus!" and she gave him a small hug.  
  
"Ok good." They continued working and having casual conversation.  
  
Later on in the common room..  
  
"Sooo Sirius," James said, "you asked us who we were taking to the dance well what about you who are you taking?'  
  
"Well actually i was thinking of taking Lily." He replyed.  
  
"WHAT!" James said flabbergasted.  
  
"Well yeah I mean she a great person she funny nice good prankster and hot as hell why wouldn't I take her?" Sirius replyed.  
  
"Well.I mean.I just don't.I dunno I guess you should ask her." Replyed James rather upset.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will, matter of fact I will right now." So Sirius got up and started his way up to the girls' dormitories. He knocked on the door and lily answered.  
  
"Why hello Lily I was wondering if anyone had asked you to the dance yet?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well.umm.no, no one has." She replyed.  
  
"Well then would you give me the pleasure of being my date for the ball?" he said coolly. Lily looked back at the girls who were all giving thumbs up and nodding their heads.  
  
"Sure Sirius id love to!" she told him, "Well see you in the morning!"  
  
Sirius went back downstairs looking rather pleased with himself.  
  
"So I took it she said yes?" Remus questioned.  
  
"Yes she did." Sirius replyed smiling.  
  
James was smiling, but it was just a front. For some reason Sirius going with Lily really bothered him. 'Why do I have to keep telling you this, it's because you like her you stupid thing you.' Said the voice in James's head. But for the first time James didn't argue back.  
  
Mwahahaha the end of chapter four  
  
I guess you will just have to keep reviewing to fin out what happens next on The Tale of Two!  
  
Aright well keep those reviews coming!  
  
Later days  
  
KeLc 


	5. Of dates and dresses

I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated! My computer was down for a while...and then I kind of just forgot! To all my reviewers thanks!

Back in the girl's dorm...

"I can't believe Sirius asked me to the ball! I actually have a date! Me, Lily Evans has a date!"

"Well you sure seem excited! Does someone have a crush on a certain black?" star asked curiously.

"No it's not like that....Sirius is great and all but he's just a friend, i'm just excited I have a date!" Lily replied. "So Bella, you have a certain someone in mind for the ball?" Lily asked.

"Well... I do quite fancy a certain Gryffindor boy." Belle replied.

"Oooh it's that fifth year isn't it...umm Amos diggory!" lily said

"As cute as Amos is i'm looking at some one who is more in our age range." Bella answered coyly.

"Well I'm going with Sirius and Bridget is going with Remus...and peter well....sorry but you could do soooo much better, so the only person left is...." Then it dawned on lily and she gave Bella a look of disgust, "No...not...."

And before lily and answered her Bella Smiled and said the thing that Lily prayed she wouldn't

"Yup...I fancy James. I mean he's smart wicked funny and one of the best bloody Quidditch players at the school! How could I resist!" Bella said

"Try he is and egotistical prat whose head is so far up is arse that it's coming out his mouth!" Lily raged

"Honestly lily he's not all that bad! And plus your just jealous that I found him first." Bella commented

"Yeah, okay." Lily said sarcastically. While all the other girls kept chit chatting away about the ball...Lily had a Nauseating feeling at the bottom of her stomach, but she didn't know why.

Later on that night the girls took there sweet dreams potions and went off to have sweet dreams as the potion intended. On one side of the room there was a dream of a girl on stage singing in front of millions being cheered on, yup star was dreaming she was famous. In the bed next to her there were dreams if a certain Remus Lupin having a picnic in a park with a certain Bridget Miller. Now on the other side of the room there was a dream of a crazy club and in the corner to wild people were having a little bit of a public display of affection...haha of course it was arabella dreaming of a night with sirius. Now in the last bed was a pleasant dream. There was a woman with red hair holding a darling baby boy. He had unusually messy black hair and brilliant green eyes. The mother looked at her baby with more love then a person could know. Then a man with the same unruly hair came in and gave his wife a short but tender kiss. When they pulled out of the kiss it was clear who each person was...Lily Evans and James Potter...Only in this scene it was Lily and James Potter.

Lily woke in a shock. She didn't know whether to be scared mad or nervous. But whatever she felt from the dream wasn't nearly as weird as knowing she woke up with a smile on her face.

Little did any of those dreamers know that there were very similar Dreams occurring in the next room.

The next day was a hogsmeade weekend and the girls decided that they were going to look for dressed for the ball. Lily hadn't told anyone about her dream, and she never would.

As the girls ventured down the hogsmeade they saw the guys.

"OY SIRIUS!" Bella cried out. The boys came over.

"Why hello ladies, having a fine day I hope." Sirius said

"Would you boys like to meet us in the Three Broomsticks in and hour for some butter beers?" Questioned Bella

"Why of course," said Sirius, "We can't wait."

After that they went there different ways...the girls to the dress shop...the boys to zonkos.

The girls were at the dress shop but lily didn't know which dress to buy. But out of the four girls, lily was having the most trouble. Because of lily's red hair...some colors clashed with her, or just didn't look right. So the girls decided to help her look. They look at white ones yellow ones blue ones pink ones red ones silver ones gold ones. Then lily saw it. Lily went to try it on. The girls were talking outside the dressing room when lily walked out.

"Oh...my....god....lily you look absolutely wonderful!" Bella said.

"Wow lils....you truly look amazing!" Said star.

"Your gonna be the prettiest one at the ball!" said Bridget.

"Aww guys thanks so much!! You guys are gonna look great too!!" lily said.

The girls went to the counter and paid for their dresses, then headed off to the three broomsticks to meet the boys.

Well guys hope you like it! Ill update soon....this time I promise!


End file.
